Sure She's The Cover
by Darkloverz
Summary: What if Kendall and Logan do something to cause them to lose James and Carlos...possible forever?
1. Chapter 1

I sat there watching out the window, they were on another date and this time it was all four of them. I mean I know that she's his cover and all but why did that mean I had to lose my boyfriend? I found it sickening the way she would laugh, the way that she looked at my Kendall it just made me despise her. Now your probably wondering what I'm talking about…you see my boyfriend Kendall is scared of coming out about our relationship so he keeps me as his secret while he shows off with the dumb bimbo named Jo. At least I wasn't the only one in the same situation my friend Carlos was in the same boat his boyfriend Logan didn't want to come out either so instead he dated Camille for show and dated Carlos on the inside to say it sucked was an understatement. Now that leads me back to what I was doing sitting in our apartment looking out the window down at the pool watching Jo, Kendall, Logan, and Camille have a nice candle lit dinner, while me and Carlos sit and do nothing…that was until I had an idea

"'Litos are you bored?" I asked knowing what the answer would be

"Yesssss when is Logie coming back…he's been gone for like ever!" Carlos said with a pout

"Well I have an idea on how to get him and Kendall back up here…but it requires us getting wet" I said with twisted grin when I saw Carlos nod his head

AT THE POOL

"Kendall I love the bracelet you got me" Jo said while looking at Kendall

"I'm glad you like it" Kendall said smiling

"Logan this earrings are beautiful" said Camille while touching the earrings

"Well you are my special girl" Logan said in a somewhat nervous tone

MEANWHILE IN THE ELEVATOR

"Now remember 'Litos when the doors open you go out screaming holding my lucky comb then I come running out screaming I'm going to kill you, then you drop my comb in the pool and then I tackle you and when we resurface we begin to "fight" until Logan and Kendall pull us out…and in that case when they try to set us down we try to start fighting again ok?" I asked Carlos who nodded his head this was going to be funny. Then the elevator doors opened…SHOWTIME

"CARLOS GARICA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY LUCKY COMB!" I yelled by now we've made it to where the lovely couples are which by the way are staring at us

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T GIVE IT BACK HUH?" Carlos yelled by now Kendall and Logan are standing up I can't believe this is really working

"THEN THIS" I yelled before I tackled Carlos into the pool, once we resurfaced we began to "fight" and the look on everyone's face was priceless, on impact we managed to get both of the girls wet and Kendall and Logan were in shock that we were fighting. Then they soon snapped out of it and jumped in trying to pull us apart. I felt Kendall's arms wrap around my middle and lift me up into the air even then I was still trying to "get away" from him and Carlos did the same.

"Hey what is up with you two" Kendall asked still slightly confused

"HE STOLE MY LUCKY COMB!" I yelled

"DID NOT" Carlos yelled... boy we were pretty good actors (lol)

"Guys calm down" Logan said trying to calm us down

They sat us down and when they did the second part of the plan came into place me and Carlos went back at it this time resulting in Kendall picking me up once again and telling Logan that they needed to talk to us in the apartment, they dismissed themselves from the girls and walked into the lobby me and Carlos was still trying to fight, that's when Kendall said

"James if you don't stop I'm going to pinch you"

"You wouldn't dare" I said knowing he would

"Try me" he said while looking at me when I moved to kick Carlos he did it he pinched me…HE FREAKING PINCHED ME

"OWWWW….LOGIE DID YOU SEE THAT HE PINCHED ME…I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU PINCHED ME" I yelled

"Told you I would" he said all calm

Kendall offered the elevator to Logan first since Carlos was heavier than me and once it came back down this is what Kendall said.

"James baby what was all that about" he asked while looking at me

"Nothing I just wanted you to come back to the apartment, I know Jo is your cover but you never spend anytime with me…and I miss you" I said with tears coming to my eyes

"James you know that I have to pretend to date her to keep our secret' Kendall said

"No Kendall you have to date her to keep your secret I want everyone to know that were together, but you don't so don't try to pull that "our secret" shit on me" I said now getting slightly pissed

"Jamie, baby please don't be like this please" Kendall said while wrapping his arms around me, he began kissing my neck while his hands went to roaming, he slipped his hand under my shirt and began to twist my nipples he had me moaning and then the elevator made a dinging sound letting us know we reached our floor. I stepped out with Kendall right behind me it had been a while since we hadn't any "playtime" I needed it bad once we was in the apartment we walked in on Carlos being pinned up against the wall with Logan fucking his brains out. Kendall and I hurried to our room as soon as the door was shut Kendall pinned me to the wall also he was kissing and biting any and everywhere he could touch and it felt amazing. Kendall walked us to the bed and we began taking off each others clothes, finally when we were naked he kissed me it was a soft kiss the ones he knew I liked when our lips would meet and there wasn't a sense of dominance it was just love, he started biting my neck making me moan, it was a secret that I like to be bitten, but Kendall was just as bad he loved to be scratched during sex weird I know but whatever. After he marked me as his he started going lower down to my nipples taking one in his mouth while he twisted and pinched the other one lord the things that boy could do to me, then he switched giving the other nipple the same attention as the other one after seconds of this he started moving again biting me the entire way to my cock it was red and dripping with pre-come at this point, he took his thumb and swiped it from my tip and put it in his mouth and moaned at my taste then he began to suck me. It took everything I had not to fuck his mouth his tongue was making patterns along my shaft and it felt so good after a few minutes of this I was shaking I was getting close, Kendall noticed this and pulled off with a loud pop then he licked his lips he crawled up my body and kissed me, but now it was his turn I rolled us over so Kendall was on his back then I began kiss at his neck when he stopped me

"Y-You can't leave any marks…if you do then Jo will know something is up" Kendall said out of breath. I couldn't believe him he brings her up while were making love are you fucking kidding me?! If I hadn't of been so horny that it hurt Kendall would be in trouble right about now but I continued anyways I just went straight for his cock all 10 ½ inches the pre-come was dripping from his tip I took his cock all the way down to the base and began to suck, it tasted so good on my tongue after a while of sucking Kendall began to tremble I pulled off and went to kiss him he rolled us again and told me to get on my hands and knees and to stick my ass out in the air and that's what I did. Kendall slapped me on the ass a few times then he did something he's never done before he pulled my cheeks apart and licked at my hole, it felt good in a weird way then he pushed his tongue inside of me I thought I was going to pass out the pulled his tongue in and out and soon he added a finger then two and then three I was in heaven it felt so good having Kendall do this to me once I was stretched enough he rolled me on my back he kissed me softly as he pushed inside of me. It hurt even though Kendall left me wet and gaping he kept pushing until all of him was inside of me I felt so full I loved that feeling and I had missed it, Kendall waited for me to adjust before he started to move he pulled in and out slowly

"AHHHH K-Kendall h-h-harder please harder" I screamed in a high pitched voice

"I-I love you so much Jowossh" Kendall said as another wave of pleasure washed over him. James could have sworn Kendall was going to say Jo but he brushed it off as the pleasure making Kendall talk funny.

I was about to come and so was Kendall by the way his thrust were getting sloppy I knew it wouldn't be long, he began to jack me off he wanted us to come together and I didn't have a problem with that. Kendall kept thrusting harder and harder finally I lost it I screamed his name so loud that I thought I was going to pop a lung, as long thick white ropes shot from my tip Kendall came inside of me he rested his head in the crook of my neck and was panting very hard as was I it had been so long since we made love I almost forgot what it felt like. Kendall pulled out and pulled me close he brought the cover along to once I was snuggled into his side I kissed his neck and whispered into his neck

"I love you Kendall"

"I love you too Jo" at that moment my life began to fall apart.

**So tell me watcha think…I already have the next chapter planned out please r&r **


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over and looked at Kendall he realized what he just said too, his eyes was bugging out of his head and he looked pale he knew he just messed up and I could tell that he was thinking about how he was going to cover himself.

"D-Did you just call me Jo?" I asked even though I knew the answer I was trying to wrap my head around it I thought he loved me not her but I guess I was wrong

"J-Jamie baby listen I-I didn't mean to it just slipped out" Kendall said hoping I would believe it... which I didn't I began to cry I shot out of the bed and started putting my clothes on I felt dirty how could I be so stupid I mean really

"James please it was a mistake… I didn't mean to say her name" Kendall said as he saw me getting ready to leave

"No Kendall you did mean to say it…it means that you were thinking about her, I'm so sick of everything being around her don't bite me Jo might see it, don't scratch me Jo might see. Damn it Kendall I'm your boyfriend not that bitch" I said I was trying so hard not to yell, but then he said the one thing that broke me

"James don't call her a bitch, unlike you she loves me" Kendall said, and as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back, he knew the copper headed boy loved him he was just upset and feeling guilty.

"So that's what it is she loves you but I don't…..do you love her Kendall...have you slept with her?" I said in a scary calm voice, by the look on Kendall's face I could tell he was scared to the only time I talk in a calm manner when I'm pissed off is when I'm ready to snap and Kendall was getting ready to make me do that so I took his silence as a yes. Inside something made me walk away instead of bashing Kendall's head in like I wanted to I just walked away he was calling me but I just left I noticed Carlos crying and hitting Logan but I was to on into my own little mind to even think about what's going on with them. I was leaving where was I going I have no idea was I coming back I didn't know about that either. It had been almost three days since I left somehow Carlos got in my car with me I don't remember him being with me like at all Kendall and Logan had been calling our phones every five minutes and we would always ignore them, it finally got to a point of where we just turned them off Kendall had hurt me and it was starting to take effect.

**(Side Note: James and Carlos both have a history of cutting and over partying, also James has anxiety attacks this does come into play)**

Carlos and I had been at my mother's pent house she knew I had a key and told me I could use it anytime that I needed to, well this is one of those times I had been so alone even though I had Carlos with me I still felt alone on the inside. I was in the kitchen slicing apples and then it happened the one thing that I had tried so hard to avoid…I cut myself it was by accident though but it got me to thinking maybe this would take my pain away so I picked up the knife and cut my wrist. I watched the blood run down my arm and something else it was clear it took me a minute but I realized I was crying it took away the pain I didn't have to worry about anyone finding out no one cared about me, and then I heard Carlos coming into the kitchen when he saw me he grabbed me and dragged me to the bathroom and started cleaning me up I had a blank expression on my face I couldn't feel it the pain had went away.

"Carlos why are you here?" I asked Carlos who just looked at me with a hurt look

"Um if you want me to leave I will" he said as he went to get up I grabbed him that wasn't what I was trying to say I just wanted to know what happened between him and Logan

"No 'Litos I didn't mean it that way... I just wanted to know what happened with you and Logan" I said, he sat back down and went back to cleaning my cuts then he started to spill about what happened

FLASHBACK

Logan and I had just finished making love, he was kissing me while he pulled out when he let me go I fell to the ground he picked me up to put me on his back and that's when I saw it the had claw marks all over his back AND I HADN'T PUT THEM THERE once we were in our room I asked him about it.

"Logan why do you have scratch marks all over your back?"

"Um... I… was attacked by a dog?" Logan asked more than told

"Logan Mitchell tell me how you got those scratch marks now!" Logan hated it when I said his name like that; he knew he was in trouble if I didn't use a nickname. Logan started crying and I knew something was wrong I was starting to get a little worried

"Logie what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked him hoping he would tell me

"Carlos I did something bad…and your going to hate me for it" he sobbed

I was scared now what could he have done that was so wrong? I mean the only thing that I can think of is him cheating on me, but this is Logie he wouldn't do that…would he?

"Logie what did you do?" I asked now scared to hear the answer

"I-I-I c-cheated o-on y-y-you with C-Camille" he stuttered out. After he said that I blanked out the one person that I loved the person that I trusted more than anyone had betrayed me. I knew I was walking I think into the living room with Logan right behind me he was saying something but I couldn't hear it I was tuning him out, but when I did tune back in I heard him say

"She loves me Carlos"

THAT WAS IT I turned around and started hitting him he cheated on me with her and he thinks by saying she loves him it makes it ok. What about me I love him to hell I was with him before this bitch was even thought of but she loves him! I kept hitting him until I saw James he was crying and was ignoring Kendall so I figured going with him would be my best bet, he didn't noticed that I was in the car with him we kept driving and driving and finally we came to a stop at a very nice pent house that I'm assuming belongs to his mother. Days had passed Logan kept calling me but I ignored them finally I just cut my phone off, I was lonely so I was going to go talk to James but when I walked into the kitchen I saw him cutting and the urge inside of me awoke.

END OF FLASHBACK

By the time Carlos was done telling his story him and James were in tears both the men that they loved cheated on them what was they going to do sit around and cry all day why hell no these are the party kings of Holly Wood they were going to go out and have fun and forget all about those assholes back at the Palmwoods.

"'Litos get up were not going to sit here and cry were going out"

"Where?"

"Night clubs, we are the party kings of Holly Wood aren't we?" I asked Carlos

"Yeah but the Palmwoods parties are different then night clubs Jamie" Carlos said

"Yeah well at the Palmwoods Jackass numbers one and two were there so we really couldn't have fun…but I don't see them now so why not" I said I knew this could turn bad but I was in pain and I needed someway to let that pain out, when Carlos agreed I was happy. We went and showered and put on the most sluttish outfits we had and we went out, once we go to the club I felt alive no one knew us to everyone else we was just two hot guys ready to grind and dance up on people and that's the way we liked it after danced and danced and drank and drank some more we decided that it was probably a good idea to go home, we left my car and called us a taxi when we got back to the pent house we pasted out.

THE NEXT MORNING

To say we felt like shit would be an understatement my head hurt so badly and so did my body a few days with out dance routines can make you sore. I got up and fixed me and Carlos something to eat; when he came down we decided to talk

"'Litos I think we should go back"

"Why I'm still hurting, I don't want to see him"

"I know 'Litos but sooner or later someone is going to start looking for us"

"Fine….but do we have to go right now?"

"Nope we have all day"

"Good, because my head hurts"

I giggled at Carlos

"Yeah buddy mine does too"

Later that night James and Carlos decide to go back to the Palmwoods when they walk into the lobby its empty, so they get in the elevator and walk to the apartment.

"I bet they have their bitches in there with them" I said

"Yeah probably" said Carlos

We walked in and saw Kendall laying holding a pillow crying chanting over and over that he was sorry, he hadn't realized we walked in we snuck past him to look for Logan when we found him he was holding a picture of him and Carlos crying chanting he was sorry too. Carlos and I went into my room to talk

"Jamie I think they're sorry" Carlos said while looking at Logan through the door

"I-I know but they-they hurt us we can't let them off this easy….can we?" I had came prepared to be the biggest bitch to Kendall there was, but after I saw him crying….Kendall was crying he never did that I felt bad, I guess there was no harm in talking to them.

"'Litos why don't you go talk to Loan and I'll go talk to Kendall ok?"

"Ok….good luck Jamie"

"Good luck to you to 'Litos"

As I walked back into the living room I heard Kendall getting louder I hid behind the couch just to hear what he was saying

"I'm sorry Jamie, I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have done it but I did, its to late your gone, I messed up WHY DO I AWWAYS MESS UP" he screamed I was scared I've never seen Kendall like this so I decided it was time to talk

"Kendall come on get up" I said he didn't hear me it was like he was in his own little world

"Kenny baby get up…come on" I said while I nudged him

He looked up and saw it was me he just began crying again; I couldn't understand why I thought he wanted me back home. Well here I am why was he still crying?

"Kendall…Kendall….Kendall baby please look at me" I was begging at this point it was scaring me to see him like this

"Why did you come back?" he said in a voice that was so small I almost missed it

"Because I live here….and we needed to talk" I said relieved he had said something

"J-J-Jamie I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry" he stuttered as he began to cry again I pulled him into a hug and held his shaking form. Was he really this upset that I left?

"It's ok Kenny…just calm down ok...please for me?" I asked hoping he would calm down

After a while he stopped shaking and finally looked up at me his eyes were puffy I could tell he hadn't slept since our fight and I felt bad about that

"Jamie I'm so sorry I know that you hate me but-"I cut him off in mid-sentence

"Kendall I'm going to ask you some questions ok, and your going to tell me the truth got it?" I asked in a serious tone he nodded his head and I began

"Did you sleep with Jo?" he nodded his head and a few tears slipped out

"Do you love her?" he shook his head no

"Do you want to be with her?" he shook his head no again

"Do you love me?" he nodded his head and began to cry again

"Do you want to be with me?" he nodded once again tears streaming down his face

"If I forgive you are you willing to tell everyone about us?" he nodded his once again

"Last question…if I forgive you will you stay away from Jo?" he nodded his head that's when I grabbed his chin and made him look me dead in the eye

"Kendall I forgive you…but if you ever hurt me or cheat on me again I will make your life a living hell do you understand me?" I said in a serious tone, Kendall was scared I could see it in his eyes but he nodded and that's when I kissed him it felt so good to feel his lips on my lips again I missed him, even though he hurt me I missed him

"Come on Kenny let's go lay down ok?" I said while holding my hand out to him

"O-ok" he said in a shy broken kind of voice

As we walked to our room Kendall never let go of my hand when we laid down he pulled me to his side and wrapped his arms around me and before he went to sleep I heard him whisper

"I'll never hurt you again James"

**So not how you thought it was going to turn out right?...well next chapter is most likely going to be mainly on Logan and Carlos and the up coming chapters will play on James' anxiety attacks and him and Carlos cutting. r&r thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos' P.O.V**

As I walked down the hall to my room I could hear Logan's cries getting louder, when I walked in what I saw shocked me there was Logan with a knife held to his arm carving something into it, I ran over to him and smacked it out of his hand to say he was shocked to see me would be an understatement because as soon as he saw me he began to cry even harder. I grabbed him and held him in my arms even though he had hurt me in the most hurtful way possible I still loved him, he was my everything even if I wasn't his. As his sobs began to lessen he started to look up at me, I've never seen him look so broken before it was like this person had came and abducted my Logiebear and put this other person in his body, it hurt to see him like that but then he started talking

"'Litos w-why a-are you her-here?" he stuttered

"I'm here because we need to talk" I said while looking into his broken brown eyes

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so so-rry, t-they made us" he cried; wait what they made them do what? Who were they? I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of Logan right now so instead a picked him up and laid him down in our bed I went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean his arm up when I came back he was in a drawer getting out his tape recorder.

"Logie you need to lay down, I need to clean your arm up" I said and he listened he walked back to the bed and got under the covers when I reached him he handed me the recorder

"Play it 'Litos…please" he asked me I really didn't want to listen to what was on that tape but I pressed play, and boy am I glad I did.

**(Side Note: James is allergic to peanuts….James+Peanuts=Dead James)**

**The Tape Recorder**

"Look Logan me and Jo know"

"Know what Camille?"

"We know that you and Kendall are using me and her as covers"

"Ok first of all it's her and I second of all why would we use you two as covers?"

"Because you don't want anyone to know that your dating Carlos and Kendall doesn't want anyone to know that his dating James"

"Camille your crazy"

"Logan I saw you two kissing in the hallway"

"W-We n-never kissed"

"Logan cut the shit we know, and now that we know you and Kendall are going to do what me and Jo say got it"

"And if we don't? What if we come out to everyone or better yet just tell Carlos and James? Then what"

"Then Jo will simply put crushed peanuts into James' food and then bye bye James…. And as for me I won't be that nice when it comes to Carlos"

"Camille you better not touch him"

"Oh I won't but my friends will not only will they take his innocents but they won't hesitate to jump on him…maybe even to the point of death"

**End of Tape**

I couldn't believe what I just heard Jo and Camille knew they were threatening my Logiebear I looked at him he had tears streaming down his face, that's when I put two and two together the girls made Logan and Kendall sleep with them.

"Logie did Camille make you sleep with her?" I asked while looking at him he nodded his head being unable to talk due to how much he was crying

"Oh Logie come here. It's ok baby it's ok I'm here" I said trying to calm him down

He was shaking so hard I knew that he didn't want to do it. I didn't know how but I was going to get those bitches back for what they did to my Logiebear!

"Carlos I'm so sorry I-I didn't want to…she was going to hurt you if I didn't…I didn't know what else to do" he said now finally calm

"It's ok Logie….I know the truth now it wasn't your fault" I told him while kissing his hair

"Can I see the wash cloth?" he asked

As I handed it too him I saw what he had carved into his arm…it was my name I felt so bad I kissed him the first kissed we've had since I left and I missed it the feel of his lips on mine was incredible after he was cleaned up I crawled into bed with him I curled into his side and he held on to me as if I was his life line I didn't know I meant that much to him, then I felt something sliding down my face I looked back up to see Logan crying again.

"Logie what's wrong?" I asked worried

"N-Nothing I'm just so happy that your back…. I missed you Carlos" he said as more tears came down his beautiful face

"I missed you too Logie and I'm not going anywhere ok…were going to figure this out together... just wait until I tell James about this" I said as Logan held me tighter

"I don't care what you tell him as long as I have you that's all I need" he said while burying his face into my hair he really did miss me. I laid there rubbing his side trying to get him to go to sleep while I planned my revenge on the bitches that caused not only me and Jamie pain, but also my Logiebear and Kendy…those bitches were gonna pay!

**So what did ya think?...not the way you thought it was going to play out right?...well if you have any ideas on Carlos' revenge shoot me a message…please r&r new chapter may be uploaded tonight **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came to slow and too fast, it came to slow for Carlos because he had yet to share the news he had learned from the previous night with James, but to Kendall, Logan, and James it came to fast Logan had missed sleeping with Carlos in his arms and the same went for Kendall. Once the alarm went off Carlos got out of bed and went to the bathroom he needed a shower and sometime to think alone, he needed to come up with a plan that would send Jo and Camille packing but he needed everyone's help to pull it off as he was getting ready to wash he heard Logan flip off the bed and into the floor Carlos got out of the shower and pulled a towel over his lower half and walked back into the bed room to find Logan panicking.

"Logie what's wrong?" Carlos asked as he watched his boyfriend begin to tremble, when Logan heard Carlos' voice his head snapped up in the general direction when he saw Carlos he almost smothered him, he had thought Carlos coming back was a dream and that he really had lost the love of his life

"I-I thought you were gone…..I thought it was a dream" Logan whispered as he cried a little Carlos held on tight to Logan and whispered sweet nothings into his ear

"Logiebear I'm right here ok... nothing is going to keep us apart" Carlos said over and over again until Logan calmed down

"Better now?" Carlos asked his over sensitive boyfriend Logan just nodded

"You wanna come take a shower with me?" Carlos asked while trying to nibble on Logan's neck

"N-No" Logan choked out; this had stunned Carlos why didn't Logan want to be with him?

"Why not Logie?" Carlos asked

"Because I cheated and I have to earn your trust back" said Logan as he looked anywhere else except at Carlos

"Logie you didn't have a choice and besides I told you that I forgive you. It's ok I promise" Carlos said as he tried to coax Logan into the shower with him

"I know you did, but I just feel dirty…I know I had no choice but still I feel like I have to earn your trust and that's what I'm going to do" Logan said with determination dripping from his voice, it had been so nice to see the confident Logan again and not the scared broken one. Meanwhile with Kendall and James.

"Babe get up" James said to Kendall who just held on to him tighter

"No Jamie please don't go" Kendall whimpered, then it hit James Kendall must be having a nightmare he shook Kendall until he woke up sweating and looking frightened all at the same time.

"Kenny baby its ok breathe… ok just breathe" James said trying to calm Kendall down

"Your still here... You didn't leave… your still here" Kendall said as tears streamed down his face he held on to James as if he never wanted to let go.

"I'm here baby; I told you I'm not going anywhere ok?" James said as he ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty and matted hair. As they sat there just holding each other Kendall began to think about how even though he had James back he was getting ready to lose him he couldn't come out to everyone when Jo and Camille found out they would kill James and that was something that Kendall could not handle he pulled himself away from James and looked at him with clouded eyes James knew something was wrong.

"Kenny what is it?" James asked

"We-we can't be together…there are things that are standing in the way…things that can get you killed and I can't let that happen James I just can't" Kendall said as he saw James begin to cry he wanted to stop him as he got up and walked out of their shared bed room. Kendall knew this was the only way he would rather have James hate him, then to have him dead so Kendall made his choice and watched James walk away. James was in the kitchen the need to cut came over him, here he had giving Kendall another chance and he didn't want to be with him? He was over it he wanted the pain to go away, and that's what the cutting did. As James drug the blade over his wrist Carlos walked into the kitchen happy to see James not so happy to see what he was doing

"James…what are you doing?" Carlos asked as he took the knife out of James' hand

"He left me again Carlos he doesn't want me I'm done... it takes the pain away and I need the pain to go away" James cried Carlos hugged him he could tell James was in the middle of a break down he knew he had to calm him down so he wouldn't go into a panic attack.

"Jamie wait right here, there's something you need to hear" Carlos said as he went to retrieve the tape recorder that Logan gave him the night before when he returned James was cutting again Carlos knocked the knife out of his hands once again and made him listen to the tape recorder. Once the tape was done playing James had a mix of emotions running through him, Kendall was willing to have James hate him then for him to be dead. James ran into his and Kendall's room to find the blond on the floor crying looking at the pictures of him and James on his phone, James walked around and sat in front of Kendall and the first thing that the blond noticed was the blood pouring from James' wrist.

"JAMES WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kendall yelled

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked choosing to ignore Kendall's question

"Tell you what?" Kendall asked, he thought how could James be this calm with his blood pouring out?

"Tell me that Jo and Camille knew about us. And they forced you guys to sleep with them?" James asked while watching Kendall's face soften

"H-How did you find out?" Kendall asked

"Logan told Carlos and Carlos told me" James said as he looked at the boy that he loved

"Jamie you have to know that I will do anything to keep you safe…even if it means that we can't be together and you hate me" Kendall said while looking down

James lifted his head up and his eyes locked with Kendall's he moved in a kissed the blond with passion it was a soft kiss yet it held all the emotion that James wanted it to hold.

"Kenny I understand what your trying to do…but I'm not losing you again it's not happening me and you and Logan and Carlos are going to figure this entire thing out ok?" James said as Kendall began to look away

"James it's too dangerous what if we get caught and they kill you. Jamie I-I can't let you die" Kendall said as his voice cracked at the end

"They're not going to catch us…just leave everything to me and Carlos ok?" James said as he held Kendall's chin again

"Ok" Kendall said while trying to smile

**Later That Day**

We had done it me and Carlos had came up with the ultimate plan of revenge, the girls think that they've won but oh no the one thing that you must know is once you mess with James Diamond things you must be punished. The plan was simple we would use some of or pull to get Camille and Jo Hoe an audition it would be the most important audition of their lives, the audition would be for one of the best selling Broadway shows of the year which show may you ask? "Rock of Ages" (I looked it up and it is one of the best selling Broadway shows this year.) the only thing that was standing in our way was the auditions didn't start for another two weeks, Kendall and Logan couldn't stay away from the bitches that long with out them not knowing something was up so to all of our dismay they still had to pretend.

"James I don't want to do this" Kendall said while he paced back and forth

"I know Kendall, trust me I don't want you too either but if our plan is going to work you and Logan have to pretend to be over us and "in love" with them" I said I could feel a panic attack around the corner, but I didn't want Kendall to see it if he did he would call the whole thing off and he would actually leave me, so I just took in a deep breath of air and tried to get him to leave

"Baby you're going to be late" I said

"I love you. You know that right" Kendall said as he pulled me close

"I know Kenny…I know" I said trying to hold back my tears, even thought it was only two weeks that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when he leave to be with her.

After Kendall and Logan I broke down I was in full panic attack mode and Carlos didn't know what to do... he couldn't call Logan or Kendall because that would blow everything sol instead I somehow managed to crawl into a corner and waited the attack out, which resulted in me waking up two hours later with Kendall hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked still somewhat disoriented

"Jamie did you have a panic attack?" Kendall asked with worry in his voice

"No I just wanted to take a nap. On the floor for some odd reason" I giggled hoping Kendall would buy it

"J-James would you tell me if you were having them again?" Kendall asked even though he knew I wouldn't I never did the only reason why they knew about them was because in the sixth grade I had one when this stupid bully was picking on me. If it hadn't of been for him the guys would have never known that I have panic attacks

"Yes Kendall if I was having panic attacks I would tell you" I said in a annoying voice to try and sell it, luck was on my side he bought it and dropped the subject

A few days later and I was losing it Kendall had been spending all his time with her, it hurt but I knew if we could pull this off I would have him and no one could take him away. When we were at the studio I over heard a conversation he was having with Jo

"Yes Jo… no I'm not talking to him…yes he is looking at me but I'm not looking back... how do I know that he's looking at me?...I can see him in the reflection"

I couldn't stick around to hear anymore my addition was calling me I ran into the bathroom and began to cut it felt so good, the pain was going away but then I would hear the conversation all over again and I would cut deeper. I finally found the feeling I was looking for, I felt numb like nothing could hurt me then things started going blurry I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't hear who it was the next thing I knew I was surrounded by black.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I had just got off the phone with Jo...man can she be annoying I saw James looking at me while I was on the phone with her, then he was gone I knew this whole thing was taking it's toll on him hell even Carlos, Logan says that he cries in his sleep and he doesn't know it. I still felt bad though I had cheated on my boyfriend and even though I was forced to I still felt dirty and cheap, and most of all I felt like an ass I had hurt the boy that I loved and what am I doing right now still hurting him. I didn't want to go along with this plan of getting Camille and Jo to leave because I'm scared it's going to backfire and when it does James and Carlos are dead, and I can't stand the thought of my Jamie dead. When I looked at the clock I noticed James had been gone for a really long time so I decided to look for him, I checked in the lounge and nothing I checked in the dance room and nothing finally I checked the bathroom and I saw it there was a puddle of blood coming from under a stall I opened it to find James…my sweet innocent Jamie laying on the floor unconscious I screamed for help he was loosing a lot of blood and fast finally Logan found us I was a mess, James was still bleeding and I couldn't move it was like I was frozen. Once we got James to the hospital I broke down, had James tried to kill himself...he couldn't have…could he? All these stupid questions were filling my head I didn't hear the doctor say that James would be fine, and I didn't hear him say he was requesting to see me oh no I was in my head thinking how I was going to act like everything was ok when it wasn't finally I felt Logan punch me in my arm bringing me back to Earth.

"Kendall go in there and see him" Logan said

I walked to his room and stood there for a minute, then I walked in he didn't look like himself, he look broken and I had done it to him it was my fault. If I had just came out and told everyone about me and James none of these would have happened, I started to cry that's when James held my hand

"Don't cry Kendy" he said using my other nickname he had for me

"I-I c-c-can't h-h-help I-it" I stuttered out

"Kendy its ok I'm ok…just a little set back that's all" he said with a smile on his face, how could he be smiling after all of this?

"No it's not ok, your cutting and having panic attacks again and now you're laying in a hospital bed…because of me" I said with my voice cracking at the end

The next thing James said shocked me  
"Kendall do you want to know why it's ok?" he asked me I just nodded my head

"It's ok because by next week I will have you to my self…no more sharing you with Jo and no more hiding we can be together…just me and you" he said as tears spilled down his beautiful face I came closer and kissed him then he whispered in my ear.

"Just a little bit longer Kenny…then your mine" at this I smiled because he was right just a little bit longer.

**One Week Later/ James Is Out of the Hospital **

Toady was finally the day that the boys had been waiting for, Carlos and James had woken up early and left because Kendall and Logan were suppose to be bringing the girls by for breakfast.

"Kendall this is so sweet that you and Logan want to make us breakfast" said Jo

"Nothing is too good for my girl" Kendall said while trying not to slip up and say James' name

"So what do our lovely ladies want for breakfast?" Logan asked while pinching himself on the thigh

"Pancakes" both girls said at the same time

Logan and Kendall went to preparing the girls "special" breakfast, they may have not been looking when they "accidentally" slipped almost a whole bottle of laxatives in the pancake batter after the girls ate they all headed down to the audition site. The whole way there the girl's stomachs were making weird sounds.

"Jo you ok?" Kendall asked as he shook Jo a little just to make her stomach hurt a little more

"F-fine sweetie" Jo said as another stomach cramp hit her

"Camille are you ok... you look a little sweaty" Logan said

"F-fine as rain" Camille said as she attempted to smile, once they got in the building they were hit with a heat wave which made the girls stomachs hurt worse. Kendall and Logan were looking around trying to see if they spotted their boyfriends and they did as they were walking out of the dressing areas. Camille and Jo were doing a duet scene together and both of them were in pain every little movement made their stomachs hurt and to make matters worse they still had to go through hair and makeup. Once they were seated the stylist began to work on them just simply following the orders on the paper, once the girls were done they looked like clowns from their over red lipstick to their multicolored eyes. They were called up next once they received their scripts the girls began to read.

**(Contains the mean words: Fag, Queer, and gay bashing….)**

"Hello I'm Camille Roberts and I am auditioning for the role of Sherrie Christian" Camille said as her stomach lurched a bit

"Hello I'm Jo Taylor and I am auditioning for the role of Patricia Whitmore" Jo said as her stomach did the same, with the auditorium empty the noises could be heard.

The director looked at the two young women and motioned for them to start

"Patricia you can't go on tour with the fags...they'll turn you!" Camille said with passion

"You really think I want to go on tour with those queers. Please Sherrie you should know better than that I have some friends that will teach them it's not right to be fags." Jo said with the passion to match Camille's what both of the girls didn't see was the look on the directors face

"CUT...CUT...CUT" he yelled his face was as red as a tomato first these women had the nerve to come out here looking like clowns and now they were insulting gay people (they director is gay) oh no he wasn't having this he was going to make sure these two girls never worked in show business again! He motioned them to get off stage and out of the building but before they could make it off the stage the laxatives kicked in full force they couldn't make it off stage Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts shit themselves on stage! The director was furious he had security escort them out…and a few hours later a video had been posted all over Facebook and You tube of the girl's performance. Once they arrived back at the Palmwoods everyone booed them with in the next three hours the girls had their bags packed and was on the next flight out, Kendall and Logan couldn't believed it worked they went upstairs to find their boyfriends

"Care bear where are you?" Logan asked in a playful voice

"Jamie pooh where are you?" Kendall asked, as they 'rounded the corner they saw James and Carlos with their legs spread and cock in hand stroking with their holes gaping waiting to be fucked. That night was the best night of their lives Kendall and Logan finally had their men back and they weren't going to let them go. Ever again.

**So the idea of the audition comes from a fellow writer AkireAlev and I just added to the idea. I hope you like it and the last chapter explaining what happened to everyone might be posted tomorrow please r&r**


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan & Carlos**

It had been almost three months since Camille and Jo left and everyone was doing great Carlos and Logan are out on a date and Logan has something very important to ask Carlos.

"Carlos do you love me?" Logan asked as he pulled Carlos closer to him

"Of course I do Logie" Carlos smiled and cuddled into Logan some more

"Well I was wondering…if….if you would marry me." Logan asked as he pulled out an engagement ring. Carlos looked at him with tears in his eyes and nodded

"Yes Logie…of course I'll marry you!" Carlos squeaked as he hugged Logan and shared a passionate kiss with him

**James & Kendall**

James and Kendall had been doing great since Jo and Camille left James had stopped cutting and having anxiety attacks. Kendall had started paying more attention to him and they spent more time together now. Kendall had just received a text from Logan saying that Carlos said yes... now it was his turn

"James you know I love you right?" Kendall asked

"Yes sweetheart I know you love me" James giggled

"Then James Isaac Diamond will you marry me?" Kendall asked while looking at James

"Yes, go Kendall a thousand times yes" James squeaked him and Kendall kissed and everything was right in the world

**Camille & Jo**

Since their little accatdent at the Rock of Ages audition the two girls couldn't get hired anywhere.. so they did what they had to for money….which was cleaning because they were too ugly to strip.

**The end ….hope you enjoyed please r&r**


End file.
